


Okay

by Bouzingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Clint and Pepper figure out a threesome. It is definitely a nice arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propriety_is_not_a_priority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/gifts).



“I can’t believe you’re in business school,” Tony says, jaw dropped a little. Pepper smiles, a little dangerously, definitely some teeth there, and drops her dress. Beside him, Clint whistles low.

“When faced with a beautiful woman that’s what you say, Stark?” he asks. “No wonder you’re gay.”

“Only recreationally!” Tony says. “I’m just a little gay. I think the word they use is bisexual, actually, and considering all the people of various genders you’ve dated, Barton, I thought you’d know that.”

“Are you two going to run off your mouths or are you going to kiss me?” Pepper says, crossing her arms over her naked form and crooking an eyebrow.

Tony doesn’t think he’s ever seen a woman so confident in her own skin, and it makes her shine. When she acts this way, it makes him feel less self-conscious about being naked, even though he’s clearly got the worst body out of everyone here. Clint’s _Clint_ , after all, all upper arm muscle and abs and everything, and meanwhile Tony’s got the body of a college kid whose diet consists almost entirely of Monster Energy Drink and Mr. Noodles. Kinda lanky where he isn’t pudgy.

But Pepper, self-assured and utterly breathtaking, takes her sweet time coming to him, and kisses him very gently on the lips. Tony would consider it a wholesome kiss if it didn’t have tongue.

And then Clint is joining in, all the mass impossible to ignore especially since he’s got the physicality and subtlety of a golden retriever puppy.

“Clint!” Tony laughs, squirming from Clint’s neck kiss. “Come on, dude, people will say we’re in love.”

“Well I _love_ you,” Clint says. It’s so easy for him to say and Tony blushes from his belly up, blushes deeper when Pepper kisses him again.

“Hey, is this still good?” Clint says, rubbing Tony’s shoulder, and Tony nods. Clint’s smile is so wide, and his hand slips down Pepper’s leg. She laughs against Tony’s lips and rolls into Clint.

“So what we agreed then,” she says. “Me and Clint touching and you watching?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, reaching into his boxers and freezing a bit, because Clint is gripping Pepper’s hips and it’s intoxicating to watch. “You’re both so beautiful.”

“Making me blush, Stark,” Clint says. “I’ll lose my concentration.”

He has clever hands, almost as clever ass his mouth, and Pepper comes while Tony watches, physically unable to look away. The muscles in her back tighten and she goes taut like the string on Clint’s bow before it releases. The sound she makes is low in her throat and muffled in Clint’s shoulder and Clint looks so pleased with himself.

Tony comes pretty much as soon as Pepper recovers and puts a hand on Clint’s erection. It’s a dizzy and messy orgasm, and for a single terrifying moment Tony just wants to hide, but Clint covers him, large hands on his shoulder and lips on his forehead.

“You’re doing good, Tony, doing so good,” he promises. “You look so great.”

And Pepper’s there too, beautiful slender fingers cool on his heated up face and voice like a bassline on his throat. She’s a _keeper,_ Tony thinks dizzily, not someone who’s one and done. She’s so great.

“Sorry,” he murmurs self-deprecatingly, shit-eating smirk making its way up to his lips. “Can I finish you, Barton?”

“Make it sound less like you’re going to kill me,” Clint says, “and I’ll consider it.”

“I would watch that,” Pepper pipes up. She looks ready and raring to go; Tony loves how her clavicles and shoulders are covered in freckles and how they stand in stark contrast with her flushed skin.

“Okay,” he says, slowly smiling again. “Okay.”


End file.
